Ele E Ela: Um Só Destino
by Mr. Hufflepuff
Summary: .UA. Imaginemos que Harry e Hermione se separam durante uns anos. Imaginemos também que, depois de se juntarem outra vez, Harry percebe o que sente por ela... .TERMINADA.


_Ele E ela: um só destino_

Por: Mr. Hufflepuff

O sol, espreitando pelas inúmeras casas existentes na magnífica cidade de Londres, parecia esperar a sua vez de iluminar o céu, fazendo, assim, com que a cidade começasse a despertar.

As pessoas, até àquele momento dentro das suas casas, saiam, ainda em pijamas, para apreciar o dia ou então para ouvir a doce e lenta melodia que os pássaros soltavam em cima de enormes e ancestrais árvores.

Num dos mais pacatos, simpáticos e embruxados bairros daquela cidade, a porta de uma bela casa acabava de ser aberta e, de lá, saiu um homem.

A porta, feita de madeira de mogno com alguns detalhes em ouro, combinava perfeitamente com a casa que era de um amarelo simples, nem muito claro, nem muito escuro…Aquele era o tom perfeito para a casa. Além disso, cada esquina ou rodapé daquela casa era revestido por uma camada média de granito. A casa possuía, ainda, um grande jardim revestido por uma relva verdejante e cheio de flores. Vermelhas, azuis, cor-de-rosa, brancas…Enfim, existiam flores de todas as cores: possíveis e imaginárias! Todas, à excepção de uma: o amarelo.

O homem, que tinha saído da casa, tinha os cabelos compridos e negros como a noite. Além disso, era alto e corpulento.

Na cara, olhos verdes brilhavam por detrás de uns óculos redondos e castanhos. Naquele momento, Harry, o verdadeiro nome daquele homem, olhava para a casa à sua frente.

A casa, em si, era bastante parecida à dele, contudo o jardim, em vez de ter flores de todas as cores, apenas tinha flores amarelas.

Enquanto Harry observava, absorto, aquele jardim, a janela daquela casa foi aberta por uma jovem mulher. Os cabelos muito encaracolados e castanhos combinavam com os seus olhos, também castanhos.

- Olá, Harry! - saudou o seu vizinho, tirando-o do transe em que estava. – Tudo bem?

- Olá, Hermione! Tudo e contigo? - respondeu ele.

- Também está tudo! - exclamou, continuando o diálogo.

- Olha… - começou Harry. - Hoje, vais trabalhar? - perguntou, tentando disfarçar a curiosidade que florescera nele.

- Sim, vou… - respondeu, Hermione, um pouco desconfiada. - Porquê?

- Por nada… - disse Harry, tentando esconder a súbita alegria que lhe surgira no peito. -Só queria saber…

- Oh! - murmurou ela, sentindo uma ponta de desapontamento a invadir-lhe o ego. - Está bem! - exclamou, de forma audível. - Bem, tenho de ir! Adeus! - despediu-se, começando a fechar a janela.

- Adeus! - respondeu, alegremente, Harry que também se retirava para dentro da sua casa.

"Hoje, é o dia!" pensou, enquanto subia um lance de largas escadas de madeira.

_**Ele esperava por ela, com uma flor amarela**_

_**Era uma flor que do jardim dos sonhos por ele foi colhida**_

_**E como um cavaleiro alado que salva a sua donzela**_

_**Ele sabia que era ela o grande amor da sua vida**_

Naquele momento, Hermione acabava de sair de casa, usando um vestido simples da cor do céu. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo e trazia umas sandálias calçadas.

Enquanto andava pela rua, dirigindo-se para o emprego, cumprimentava todas as pessoas que via. No bairro, era bastante conhecida pela sua simpatia e simplicidade.

Após uma longa caminhada, Hermione finalmente chegou ao seu local de trabalho. O edifício era largo, porém não era muito alto. O cinzento predominava em quase todo o edifício, tornando-o um pouco depressivo. Por cima de uma das muitas portas automáticas, estava uma espécie de placar com os dizeres "Yellow Flower – The Wizard Café" em letras garrafais.

Hermione suspirou e entrou. Sabia que aquele não era o melhor emprego do mundo, mas dava para as despesas, enquanto o Ministério da Magia não a admitia como Auror.

- Então, Hermione?!...Estava a ver que nunca mais chegavas! - reclamou um homem alto, magro e com o cabelo da cor do fogo. Aquele homem, já casado com apenas vinte anos, tinha sido um inseparável amigo em Hogwarts, a escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Inglaterra. Ronald Weasley era o seu nome.

Há três anos, após uma despedida dolorosa de Hogwarts, quando tudo se tinha resolvido, o famoso "Trio Dourado" tinha-se separado: Harry, agora seu vizinho, mudara-se para a Escócia, a fim de esquecer a trágica morte de Pansy Parkinson, a sua namorada até então. Ela, Hermione Granger, ficara em Inglaterra, tentando entrar, como auror, no Ministério da Magia. Já Ronald tinha-se mudado para o País de Gales, a fim de se formar. Fora lá que ele se tinha casado com Hannah Abott, uma gentil Hufflepuff.

Contudo, no ano anterior, todos tinham-se encontrado, contra todas as expectativas. Harry, totalmente recuperado, comprara o terreno à frente e fizera aquela casa. Hermione, conseguindo dinheiro suficiente, comprara a casa à frente da de Harry. Ainda se lembrava de quando os dois se esbarraram um contra o outro. Fora um momento inesquecível.

Ronald Weasley, voltara do País de Gales, e comprara o café, onde agora trabalhavam os dois.

"Nunca me irei esquecer!" pensava sorridente, sem notar que o homem, à sua frente, fazia gesto frenéticos com as suas mãos para chamar a sua atenção.

- Hermione! - chamou ele, definitivamente.

- Ahn?! - Hermione parecia que tinha saído do transe, para felicidade de Ronald. - O que foi? - perguntou ao patrão e amigo.

- Será que podias ir vestir-te? - perguntou, ironicamente.

- Ah! Claro! - respondeu, prontamente, Hermione notando a ironia usada.

O café, apesar de ser bruxo, tinha uma decoração bastante à moda dos Muggles.

O balcão, feito de um estranho metal, tinha no topo uma camada de vidro, que o protegia de todos os danos possíveis. Além disso, o seu comprimento estendia-se a quase todo o café. As mesas e as cadeiras, almofadadas, por sinal, estavam bem organizadas pelo espaço existente e eram todas de cores diferentes combinando com o balcão. Quase no fim de todo aquele espaço, ficavam duas portas. Uma dava para as casas de banho, enquanto a outra dava para os vestiários dos empregados. E foi para essa porta que Hermione se dirigiu.

Quando acabou de mudar de roupa, Hermione saiu dos vestiários e foi para trás do balcão. Contudo, após de duas horas de espera, Hermione foi ter com Ronald, para perguntar-lhe o que se passava.

- Não te disse?! – perguntou ele, espantado. - Hoje, vamos ter um Baile de Verão! Eu tinha afixado o aviso há uma semana… - continuou. - De qualquer forma, podes ir para casa que hoje não trabalhas! – exclamou, com um sorriso a adornar-lhe o rosto.

- Posso?

- Podes! - acentiu. - Considera isto como uma forma de me desculpar por não te ter avisado…

- Claro!

Saindo de trás do balcão, Hermione começou a correr de volta para os vestiários. Estava muito ansiosa, pois já nem se lembrava de quando tinha sido o seu último baile.

Depois de pouquíssimo tempo, ela estava pronta para ir para casa.

- Hermione? - chamou, Ronald, ao vê-la pronta.

- Sim? - perguntou ela, pensando que ele tinha pensado melhor, e não a deixaria ir ao baile.

- O baile começa de tarde…

- Ah! - suspirou, aliviada. - Está bem! - disse, enquanto começava a sair do Café.

Chegada à rua, e tomando muito cuidado, para que ninguém a visse, Hermione aparatou.

_**Ele sabia que esse dia chegaria**_

_**Ela um dia então viria**_

_**Sempre bela, e com a flor amarela**_

Harry saía da casa de banho, ainda com o cabelo a pingar.

De forma distraída e relaxada, ele ia-se vestindo. A sua mente divagava no convite que recebera de Ron, seu melhor amigo.

Naquele dia, quando recebera a carta, trazida por Hegwig, ficara feliz, porque aquela seria uma oportunidade de se divertir, de ver os seus amigos, e de, talvez, dançar com Hermione.

Sim, Hermione. Fora de forma arrebatadora que ele percebera que gostava de Hermione. Não era um gostar de amigo, mas sim um gostar de poder estar com ela, dia e noite, poder ir com ela ver as estrelas, beijá-la…

Depois de algum tempo, quando estava pronto, ouviu um barulho estranho. Porém, sentia que o conhecia e, portanto, decidiu ir ver o que se passava. Chegado à janela, Harry viu que Hermione acabava de desaparatar e entrava na casa dela.

"E está tudo pronto…Ainda bem que falei com ele!" pensou, enquanto pegava em coisas que sabia que iria precisar.

Após espreitar, uma vez mais, pela janela, Harry saiu do seu quarto e dirigiu-se para as traseiras da sua casa, onde tinha a sua Firebolt. E assim, montando a vassoura, Harry descolou.

Conforme voava, sentia o vento a bater-lhe na cara, suavemente. Nunca iria deixar de gostar de voar, simplesmente, nunca. Os cabelos, pretos e rebeldes, esvoaçavam livremente, enquanto os olhos verdes brilhavam.

Durante cerca de meia hora, Harry divertiu-se no ar, fazendo tudo o quanto conseguia. Do céu, a cidade de Londres parecia-se com uma pequena cidade. E foi então que Harry resolveu que aquela era uma boa hora para se dirigir para o café. Porém, tinha-se esquecido de um pequeno detalhe. Um pequeno _grande_ detalhe.

"Onde será o café?" perguntou em pensamento.

_**Ela prendia o cabelo e com ele então partia**_

_**Para nunca mais perdê-lo**_

_**Rumo ao mundo da magia**_

_**Mas que sonho divino**_

_**Ele e ela: um só destino**_

Depois de desaparatar na frente da sua casa, Hermione, já um pouco apressada, entrou, fechando de forma ruidosamente a porta.

Assim, tão rapidamente como tinha entrado, subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se para o quarto dela, mas, não sem antes levar maquilhagem e outras coisas da sua SM. A SM, abreviatura que ela tinha dado à sua Sala de Maquilhagem, era um enorme espaço onde se podia encontrar tudo relacionado com cosméticos. As paredes brancas, mas com alguns desenhos mágicos, faziam com que a sala fosse bastante convidativa. Contudo, Hermione nem teve tempo para apreciar aquilo, como gostava de fazer. Naquele momento, estava muito entusiasmada com o baile.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto, despejou o que tinha trazido da SM na cama. E, rapidamente, abriu o seu guarda-roupa feito de madeira de mogno. Lá dentro, podia-se ver muitos, mas mesmo muitos vestidos. Uns rosa, outros roxos, ou até mesmo cinzento, todavia Hermione nem reparou neles, pois uma caixa rectangular azul tinha já atraído a sua atenção. Pegou-a cuidadosamente e depois pousou-a em cima da cama, mesmo ao lado dos seus cosméticos.

- Está na altura de te usar… - disse, calorosamente, enquanto se dirigia para a casa de banho.

_**Ela prendia o cabelo e com ele então partia**_

_**Para nunca mais perdê-lo**_

_**Rumo ao mundo da magia**_

_**Mas que sonho divino**_

_**Ele e ela: um só destino**_

- Entrem! – chamava Ron.

- Calma, Cabeça de Fogo! – reclamou um homem loiro e com olhos de um azul meio acinzentado. Esse homem tinha a barba feita e usava um fato informal. Ao seu lado, estava uma mulher ruiva e bastante bonita. Trazia os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo e usava um vestido branco. Os seus olhos verdes mostravam alegria ao ver o homem à sua frente.

- Ron! – exclamou, abraçando-o. – Há quanto tempo!

- Sim, Ginny…Há muito tempo, mesmo… - falou ele.

O homem, chamado Draco, e a mulher, Ginny, entraram no café. Este estava completamente diferente, pois tinha sido ampliado magicamente e algumas coisas, como o balcão, tinham sido transfiguradas. Além disso, o café já não estava tão vazio, ou melhor, já não estava _mesmo nada_ vazio.

_**Ele esperou por ela, com uma flor amarela**_

_**Tinha a certeza que viria como tinha prometido**_

_**E em cada pétala da flor, ele jurou cuidar dela…**_

_**Cuidar dela**_

_**Para que nunca neste amor, houvesse um espinho escondido**_

"Como eu me pude esquecer?!" repreendia-se Harry, em pensamento.

Depois de muito procurar, Harry ainda não tinha achado o café de Ron e de Hannah. Naquela altura, os benefícios de Londres pareciam-lhe malefícios. As grandes casas, os enormes edifícios e até mesmo o parque, de que gostava tanto, só o confundiam.

Olhou para o relógio e os seus olhos arregalaram-se, pois, por aquela altura, ele já devia estar no café. Decidiu, então, que ia_ tentar_ achar a sua casa e que depois daria um jeito de achar o café.

_**Ele sabia que esse dia chegaria**_

_**Ela um dia então viria**_

_**Sempre bela, e com a flor amarela**_

Hermione olhou-se no útil espelho que tinha na casa de banho.

Estava com um roupão roxo e com uma toalha, da mesma cor, enrolada na cabeça. No ar sentia-se uma leve fragrância de rosas.

No lavatório, que ficava por baixo do espelho, estava já todo aquilo que Hermione tinha trazido da SM. No total, eram vinte frascos, de cores e feitios diferentes. Uns eram redondos e continham substâncias de cores quentes, como o vermelho ou o amarelo, já os outros eram cilíndricos ou pentagonais e continham substâncias de cor azul, verde e até mesmo preta.

Hermione olhou para eles, decidindo qual usaria primeiro. Depois de algum tempo, decidiu-se por um pentagonal que continha uma substância azul.

_**Ela prendia o cabelo e com ele então partia**_

_**Para nunca mais perdê-lo**_

_**Rumo ao mundo da magia**_

_**Mas que sonho divino**_

_**Ele e ela: um só destino**_

Numa sala bastante confortável, um barulho ouvia-se. Era um barulho bastante comum, era um barulho de telefone.

"Vá lá! Atende!" resmungava, em pensamento, a pessoa que telefonava. Após ouvir, pela milésima vez, a mesma voz impessoal, desligou a chamada.

- Onde estás Harry?! – exclamou, desesperando-se um pouco, Ron. Ao seu lado, uma mulher, grávida, tentava acalmá-lo. Contudo, parecia que as batidas carinhosas nas costas, não o estavam a ajudar.

De repente, o som de uma vassoura a pousar ouviu-se, para alívio de Ron, o dono do café. Assim, passado pouco menos de um minuto, Harry Potter entrou, desajeitadamente, no Yellow Flower.

- Até que enfim! – reclamou Draco Malfoy. – Já não o aguentava… - resmungou, apontando com a cabeça, para Ron, que estava perto. Este lançou-lhe um olhar de morte, fazendo com que Ginny e Hannah se rissem.

- O que foi? – perguntaram os dois, Draco e Ron, em uníssono.

- Nada. – respondeu, mais séria, Ginny. Depois, dirigiu-se até Harry e pegou na mão dele. - Tens de te despachar, ela já deve estar quase a chegar…E, sabes, as pessoas queriam começar a dançar e a divertir-se, por isso, não demores muito… - comentou, enquanto o levava para as traseiras do café.

_**Ele sabia que esse dia chegaria**_

_**Ela um dia então viria**_

_**Sempre bela, e com a flor…**_

_**Com a flor amarela**_

- Já está! – exclamou, alegremente, Hermione, depois de ter verificado que aquele tão estimado presente, ainda servia.

Na verdade, Hermione achava que _talvez_ ela tivesse exagerado na roupa e na maquilhagem. Mas, estava tão confortável que decidiu não fazer nada. Além disso, o baile já devia ter começado, o que significava que ela estava atrasada.

Daquela vez, Hermione decidiu que iria a pé, para não estragar o vestido. Porém, decidiu, também, que levaria uma capa fina por cima do vestido, para não chamar as atenções para ela.

Depois de sair de casa, Hermione caminhou o mais rápido que pôde. A capa esvoaçava conforme ela aumentava o seu passo. Quando chegou perto do café, Hermione percebeu que era melhor tirar a capa e entrar normalmente, para não que ela não atraísse demasiadas atenções.

Assim, antes de entrar no café, viu que um anúncio tinha sido colocado.

- "1º Baile de Verão em Londres! Participe!" – leu ela, achando que o anúncio estava um pouco simples de mais. Então, decidiu que, finalmente, entraria.

Quando entrou, viu que o café estava, literalmente, a rebentar de pessoas. E viu, também, que quanto mais ela entrava no café, mais as pessoas, quase todas elas conhecidas e amigas, olhavam para ela.

Outra coisa que também não lhe escapou, enquanto fazia o _tortuoso_ caminho para o balcão onde estavam Ginny, Ron, Hannah e o sempre resmungão Draco, foi a decoração e o tamanho do café.

Naquele momento, o café parecia, acima de tudo, um enorme jardim. Flores estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos: em cima das mesas, em cima do balcão, que mais parecia uma pequena selva, já que também tinha por cima de si, fetos e folhas verdes. Do tecto saiam heras e no chão estavam os fetos e as folhas verdes.

Contudo, o que estava a incomodá-la era o olhar das pessoas.

" Eu sabia que era demais…" pensou envergonhada.

Hermione tinha os cabelos soltos mas, daquela vez, lisos, graças à sua poção preferida. Nas pálpebras, uma maquilhagem amarela, leve e simples dava um ar jovem àquela mulher. Os lábios estavam pintados com um baton incolor, o qual servia apenas para dar brilho. O vestido que trazia era de um amarelo suave e bastante bonito. Da cintura para cima, o vestido era totalmente liso e era seguro pelos ombros. Já a parte de baixo, ou seja, a saia era feita com vários tecidos amarelos e brancos. Esses tecidos faziam com que todo o vestido fosse muito jovem e, de certa forma, engraçado.

E assim, Hermione conseguiu chegar ao balcão-selva.

- Olá! – exclamou, bastante envergonhada.

- Olá, Hermione! – saudou, alegremente, Ginny, que a abraçou.

- Olá, Granger… - disse Draco, de forma simpática.

Então, uma música começou a tocar. Uma música, nem muito lenta nem muito rápida, mas que era ideal para se dançar acompanhado.

Um sorriso brotou dos lábios de Hermione quando ela pensou que alguém a iria convidar para dançar. Contudo, o sorriso murchou quando viu que todos dançavam e ela não.

Assim, decidiu, cabisbaixa, que era melhor ir embora e que tinha sido uma má ideia ir.

- Parece que foi uma boa ideia ter trazido uma flor amarela… - comentou, uma voz bastante conhecida, por detrás dela.

- Harry! – exclamou, quando se virou e o viu.

- Queres dançar? – perguntou, educadamente, Harry após lhe ter entregue a flor, a qual Hermione pôs no seu cabelo. Para Harry, naquele momento, Hermione ficou mais bonita do que era.

- Adorava… - respondeu ela, entregando a sua mão, para que Harry a conduzisse.

_**Ela prendia o cabelo e com ele então partia**_

_**Para nunca mais perdê-lo**_

_**Rumo ao mundo da magia**_

_**Mas que sonho divino**_

_**Ele e ela: um só destino**_

"E foi assim que, eu e o Harry começámos a namorar."

Era isto que Hermione tinha acabado de escrever num livro de capa dura e amarela. No centro desse livro, em letras grandes e perfeitas, lia-se: "Ele E Ela: Um Só Destino". Por baixo do título, estava: ", diário de uma vida por Hermione Granger Potter".

"Ainda me lembro quando nos beijámos…" continuou a escrever "Todas as pessoas bateram palmas e só diziam que já não era sem tempo! Enfim, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, até então…Só o dia do meu casamento o superou." Escrevera até ali e podia até escrever mais. Por um momento pensou no assunto.

E escreveu, por fim: "Mas isso já é uma outra história."

Fechou o livro, e pô-lo em cima de uma mesa de escritório. Em seguida, apagou a vela que iluminava todo o cómodo e, finalmente, saiu.

_**Ela sabia, ele sabia**_

_**Ela sabia, que viria**_

_**Sempre bela, com a flor amarela**_

FIM

Olá, pessoal!

Queria agradecer a Bela Waterfall, por ter comentado a fic! Muito obrigado, Bela!


End file.
